Through the Rain
by Snow Rabbit
Summary: This is a Yami/Seto based fic. Yami and Seto Kaiba have never met, but their lives literally collide after a car accident... Yaoi, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

This story is as if Yami and Seto Kaiba never met in present times... I basically took Seto and Yami and put them in a story, all personality traits aside. It's a Seto and Yami pairing, obviously, so yaoi warnings apply. (I can't believe that it's come to this... that I actually have to make sure that you're okay with what I'm writing...)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto Kaiba had decided to drive himself home that day. (It was his driver's bithday, so rather than give him a raise, Seto forcefully gave him a day off in exchange.) After all, because he owned the damn company, he could go home whenever he wanted to.  
  
The day was dark and cloudy, with a hint of drizzle. Seto, being careless, (as he always was when he drove) ran a couple of red lights and went 20 miles above the speed limit. It was a wonder that he didn't crash into cars or poles.  
  
Seto and his younger brother lived a good 45 minutes away from Kaiba Corporation (when driving properly), but he was out to beat his 19 minute and 17 seconds record. The low drizzle became a raging storm before Seto knew it, but to him, water was just a means that would make his car skid and go faster.  
  
Seto didn't really have any pressing matters to come home to, Mokuba was at school, and the maids would not be there to clean his house (otherwise known as a big fat mansion) that day.  
  
Making excellent time (at the rate he was driving, Seto's total commute would be 15 minutes and 7 seconds), Seto's car swerved into the residential area that came right before his retreat.  
  
His sports car barreled past homes at an alarming rate; the houses and trees that he passed were becoming mere blurs like the rain was making them melt away. Seto was barely looking at the road and he couldn't really see it if he tried; it had been raining that hard...  
  
And then... kerplunk... kadunk...  
  
Oh crap, he hit something. Seto braked, coming to a screeching halt... by running smack dab into a tree.  
  
The airbag exploded in Seto's face; he predicted bruises, but his smashing good looks weren't his top priority at the moment.  
  
Seto forced the now crumpled door open without much difficulty and squeezed out of his now miserable excuse for a car.  
  
It was still raining, hard, too. Seto was soaked to the bone almost instantaneously. He crossed his arms out of habit and surveyed the damage. Put bluntly, it was bad. He would have to use a different car after this, seeing how this one wasn't worth repairing.  
  
Scowling, Seto grabbed his remarkably intact cell phone from the pocket of his dark trenchcoat and turned so that he would no longer be looking at the wreck.  
  
In the middle of the road, there was a still figure in the center of a dilluted red mass of liquid.  
  
His eyes widened. "Oh shit!" Seto cried out. Seto ran over to the lump and checked its-- his-- pulse. He was still alive, though massive blood loss was blatently apparent. Seto called for help (on his phone, of course) and told them where they were.  
  
The opperator's droning, robotic voice annouced that people were on their way. She then asked him what happened, but luckily, Seto's phone would no longer opperate wet (he was about to hang up on her anyway). There would be awhile to wait. Seto wondered why there was no mob to shun him for running over one of their neighbors, but then again, it was a quiet area, and it was still raining hard.  
  
Seto, with great care, as to not injure the person further, moved him to the shade of the tree that he hit. The rain still came through the branches, but it was less.  
  
Seto now had time to examine this person. He was of slender build and quite short, around a foot shorter than he was. He wore a black, form-fitting tuxedo that seemed to enhance his fragility. Nearby, there was a red long- stem rose (snapped in half by impact) that Seto supposed that the stranger had been holding. The biggest detail (besides all of the blood) was his hair. It was, for one, extremely wet. Two, it was alien to Seto since the bangs were golden, but the rest of the hair (the part that stuck up) was red and black.  
  
Seto suddenly felt quite bland looking compared to this individual, despite the fact that he had many admirers and knew it.  
  
The ambulance soon came and silently set the person into a stretcher.  
  
"I assume you're coming along...?" One of the paramedics finally spoke.  
  
"Yes... yes I will."  
  
The whole way to the hospital (the paramedics were driving extra slowly as to not crash into a tree like an idiot), Seto stared into space, with little thought and blinking only a few times.  
  
***  
  
The stranger was wheeled in and Seto ordered (translation: he bribed them) that he immediately be opperated on. He then called Mokuba's school and told him that he might have to live alone for a while. Mokuba was a bit suspicious, but consented.  
  
During the hours of the operation, or more accurately, operations, Seto drank numerous cups of coffee and ate a 'raw' Pop-Tart from the vending machine. To pass the time, and to stop from figeting, Seto drew up some plans for a phone that was impervious to water.  
  
Hours later, Seto found out that the operation was successful (he also discovered that somewhere along the way, he fell asleep from boredom). Seto moved to the room that the stranger was resting in and stared at his sleeping form.  
  
"Can you hear me?" he chanced.  
  
No answer.  
  
"I guess not. Y'know, I don't know why I'm here..." He stopped. 'You're talking to yourself...'  
  
Forgeting that thought a few minutes later, he continued. "You're something else... weird... different. I think that I've heard of you... This champion with that weird hair of yours... I'll find out... Yeah... I'll find out..."  
  
Later, Seto never remembered ever saying anything, for he was still sleepy at the time...  
  
"I've been looking... for someone like you... someone mysterious... new... maybe a girl, though... but... yeah..."  
  
Soon after, Seto drifted to sleep again in that dark room.  
  
***  
  
Seto awakened at 10:32 a.m. the next day. The stranger was already up. Seto noticed yet another bizzare feature of him, his eyes.  
  
'He's weird...' "You're awake."  
  
"Right."  
  
Uncomfortable silence...  
  
"Thank you... what was it...? Seto Kaiba?" His voice was hoarse and exhausted.  
  
"Yes... Seto Kaiba's my name. I never got yours."  
  
There was an obvious pause. "I've been known as many things, but most people just call me Yami."  
  
"Yami, huh."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ah."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
Seto spoke again after a while. "I'm getting food, and I suppose I'll come back right after, seeing as how my car is totaled."  
  
"Ah."  
  
***  
  
Seto practically lived at the hospital over the next week; having pointless conversations with Yami every once in a while.  
  
At the end of that week, Seto was informed that Yami could leave and so it would not be good if he remained in the hospital.  
  
That day, Seto asked Yami, "Got anywhere to go?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"In that case... for now... I suppose you can come with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Why' what?"  
  
"Why are you doing this? You could have let me die. I probably would have been happier that way, y'know."  
  
"Oh hell. I don't know why I'm doing this. Maybe there's somewhere in my gut that feels guilt for hitting you. Now get in the damn wheelchair." Seto gestured toward it.  
  
"Ah. I didn't realize that we'd be leaving now." Yami muttered.  
  
***  
  
Seto called for a chauffeur and he and Yami were at the Kaiba mansion before either knew it. Mokuba rushed out.  
  
"You're finally back! I've been soo bored! Igotdetentionbutgotoutofitafterbribingtheteacherserenityfrom schooldspitonmeandthenadogmysteriouslybither..." He gushed.  
  
"Augh! That's enough Mokuba..." Seto rubbed his temples. This seemed to be the start of a very long day...  
  
"Who's that guy?" He pointed at a perturbed Yami. "Wait... Seto, you're not gay... are you? Have you been hiding in some cabin with him all week?"  
  
'What!?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I notice that I was a bit sketchy with some parts. If you'd like me to eleborate, say the word. A critique would be appeciated. Chapters will hopefully follow there may be some grammer and spelling. Two songs that used to be below are 'Beautiful Stranger' by Madonna and 'Through the Rain' by Mariah Carey. These two will probably be the root to the story. I added a little more to the part before Yami wakes up, in the name of reviewer request. Behold, the power of reviews... 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much, o' mighty reviewers, for taking the time to press that button! I added a little to the part before Yami wakes up in Chapter 1, so read it if you want, but it's not that important to the plot...  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Seto choked. "Mokuba!"  
  
Mokuba winked. "I'm just kidding..." Mokuba didn't know whether his brother would ever get into a relationship. Heck, he even had more girlfriends than Seto. "So he's gonna be staying with us?"  
  
"Hn. Ask him," said Seto.  
  
Yami was wearing a tuxedo again. Yami shrugged. "Either way."  
  
"Either way? If you won't die if you don't stay then go away," Seto said.  
  
Yami shrugged. "Ah."  
  
***  
  
Yami had walked about a block away, stopping at a flower shop.  
  
Meanwhile, Mokuba asked Seto, "Can I invite someone over?"  
  
Seto looked bored again. "Do as you wish. Maybe I'll go to work."  
  
'Does he even GO to school anymore?' Mokuba thought. After that, Mokuba ran about a block, stopping infront of a flower shop.  
  
Yami looked up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mokuba noticed that Yami was perplexed looking...  
  
"I can't seem to find my wallet..."  
  
"Oh. Here." Mokuba handed Yami a couple bills.  
  
Yami didn't feel like accepting, but this was a special occasion, and he didn't feel like going home to get money... back there... to where he belonged... to where he was... before IT happened...  
  
"Thank you... Mokuba... right?"  
  
"Yeah. Who are you?"  
  
"Just call me Yami..."  
  
"Whatcha' gettin'?"  
  
"...Flowers, obviously..."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Red roses."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mokuba started again. "For who?"  
  
"...Someone... someone important..."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"...Just someone... Let's go Mokuba... That is, if you want to come with me."  
  
"Yeah. I got nothing better to do anyway."  
  
***  
  
Yami walked and Mokuba followed.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Just a little bit further..."  
  
Mokuba looked at where they were. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But... there's nothing here but a... oh..."  
  
Yami was silent as they walked into the cemetary. He walked swiftly until he got to the right one...  
  
"Yugi Moto.?" Mokuba read.  
  
Yami carefully set the flowers on the dirt and stared at the ground, remembering the smiling face of the one that now lay there. Tears began to sting his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay, Yami?"  
  
Yami didn't answer at first. Five minutes later, Yami blinked his tears away. "We can go now Mokuba."  
  
There was more silence...  
  
"Whatcha' gonna do now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then come back with me, as my guest."  
  
"Why not..." 'Anything but THERE...'  
  
***  
  
When Seto returned home after briefly working, he found Mokuba playing Duel Monsters... with Yami.  
  
'Can I not get rid of this guy, I could've sworn that I already kicked him out...'  
  
"Want to play another game?" Yami asked.  
  
"No way! This is the tenth time you beat me!"  
  
"Have it your way..."  
  
"Is that a challenge?! Fine! One last game, winner take all."  
  
"Okay." Yami smirked.  
  
'He looks...' Kaiba stopped and made himself known. "Scratch that, Mokuba. Yami, you duel?"  
  
"Not very seriously..."  
  
"If you can defeat my little brother's deck that many times, you're worth challenging."  
  
"Okay. I accept."  
  
***  
  
"To make this fair for you, we shall assemble new decks here. Open packs to your hearts content." Seto had five boxes of card boosters next to the dueling arena.  
  
At the sight of these, Yami almost became a completely different person. He was like a kid and in a candy store, yet Seto noticed that he still worked extremely fast, assembling his deck much faster than he had.  
  
When their decks were finally assembled, Seto announced, "Okay, now choose ONE card from your old deck to put in this one, for now."  
  
Seto wanted to laugh at how excited Yami was and how he was trying to hide it. 'Weak.'  
  
"Show this card to your opponent."  
  
Yami flipped the card that he'd been looking at over, revealing the Dark Magician. Seto presented his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
'Dark Magician... weak card...'  
  
'Blue-Eyes... over-rated card...'  
  
Seto looked a little uncertain. "Now, place the card into your deck and hand the whole thing over to your opponent who will now play with your deck."  
  
Yami's giddy happiness evaporated and he frowned. He walked over to Seto and held out his deck while taking from Seto the deck he held out.  
  
The two went to the opposite ends of the dueling arena and shuffled their new decks.  
  
"Ready? It's your move!"  
  
***  
  
An hour later, the duel was coming to an end, though it could either way. They were tied at 500 life points each.  
  
Yami drew a card. "This turn, I play Dark Hole!"  
  
All of the monsters on the field disapeared into a swirling holigraphic hole.  
  
"Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes. I am now in a position to directly attack you... but I won't."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"My last move this duel will be Tremendous Fire! This card takes away 1000 life points from you at the cost of 500 of mine!"  
  
"But that means..."  
  
"Yes, a tie. Good match."  
  
"That doesn't count!"  
  
"Why not? Can I have my Dark Magician back now?"  
  
"You could have won!"  
  
"But I didn't. I'd hate to crush your fighting spirit."  
  
"You just watch. I will defeat you and keep my title as the number one duelist in all the world."  
  
"Okay."  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay... plot developments. If you'd like me to elaborate any parts, I would be happy to, since I am aware that I have a tendancy to be sketchy. Feedback would be much appeciated because I only started to write because I felt that writing to an audience would be fun. Noticed that the atmosphere has changed in this, ha... 


End file.
